


Forgiveness

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: Jack scolds Tiny Sim for the weasel incident and leaves him feeling guilty, so he decides to make it up to Jack. This takes place after the episode Drawn to be Evil. I do wonder how those two made up?





	Forgiveness

You have a lot of explaining to do, little man!” Jack glared down at Tiny Sim with his hands on his hips. Tiny Sim shrank down and looked at the floor. “I’m sorry.” Jack snorted. “Sorry isn’t good enough. I want you to start cleaning the debris you left behind. You’re crazy if you think I’m cleaning up your mess!” Jack handed him a broom and shovel. “This is your punishment for what you did! Get to work!” Tiny Sim fought back his tears and took the items from Jack.

He walked over to the huge mess he made and began sweeping. “I want this place spotless!” Jack stormed over to his RV and went inside leaving Tiny Sim alone to clean. “Maybe I did go a little too far.” Tiny felt his eyes burn with tears. His hero was angry with him. Guilt clawed at him and the tears he’s been holding back finally spilled down his cheeks. He just wanted to be evil like Jack and impress him.

He grabbed a shovel and swept up the debris and dumped it into a trash can. “Maybe I’ll make it up to him.” Tiny put down his broom and shovel and picked up a blank sheet of paper that was laying on the floor and a pencil. He sat cross legged on the floor and began drawing. “I’ll draw Jack a nice picture of me and him. I’m sure he’ll like that.”

Tiny Sim made sure his drawing was perfect before folding it up neatly and putting it in his hoodie pocket. “I hope he’ll like it.” Tiny Sim continued cleaning and finally got the job done. Tiny Sim wiped some sweat from his forehead and walked over to Jack’s RV. He knocked on the door. “Enter!” Tiny pressed the button that opens the door and walked inside with his hands behind his back.

Jack was laying in his pullout bed and sat up when he saw Tiny Sim walk in. “Well? Did you finish cleaning up?” Tiny Sim nodded his head. “Yes. I’m finished.” Jack walked past Tiny Sim and stepped out of his RV and looked around. Jack nodded his head in approval. “Good job, but I’m still angry with you. You and your weasels did a lot of damage.” Tiny Sim walked up to Jack and pulled out his drawing. “I know. That’s why I made you this.” Tiny Sim held out his drawing. Jack snatched the paper from him.

“What’s this?” Tiny Sim looked down at his feet and Jack unfolded the paper. Jack’s heart melted at the drawing. It was him and Tiny Sim holding hands and smiling. There was also a little note at the bottom of the drawing that read: _Dear Jack, I’m so sorry for what I did. I didn’t mean to cause you so much trouble. I just wanted to be evil like you. You are my hero and inspiration. My big brother too. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me. – Tiny Sim_

Jack’s face softened after reading the note. He heard sniffling and noticed Tiny Sim was crying. “I-I’m sorry Jack. Please don’t be angry with my anymore. I promise I won’t do it again.” Jack got down on his knees and opened his arms. “Come here.” Tiny Sim walked into Jack’s arms and sat on his lap. He laid his head on his chest and cried. Jack wiped his tears away and rocked him back and forth. “Shhh…don’t cry. It’s okay. I forgive you.”

Tiny Sim let out a hiccup and looked up at Jack. “You do?” Jack smiled softly at him. “Mhm. I know you’re just a kid and don’t know any better, but you need to learn to be a little more responsible. Alright?” Tiny Sim nodded his head. “Yes.” Jack kissed his forehead. “Good boy. I’ll find a picture frame later on, so I can hang this up.” Tiny Sim smiled and hugged Jack. “Thanks Jack for forgiving me.” Jack hugged him back. “You don’t have to thank me. Do you still want to be my intern?”

“Yeah. I’ll do whatever you want me to.” Jack stood up with Tiny Sim in his arms. “Great and since you cleaned the place up so nicely, how about we go out for some ice cream?” Tiny Sim smiled. “Yeah! I love ice cream!” Jack chuckled and blew a raspberry on his cheek causing him to laugh. “Let’s go get some ice cream.” He put Tiny Sim down and he ran over to Jack’s RV getting in the passenger’s seat. Jack followed him and got in the driver’s seat.

He made sure Tiny Sim was buckled up and drove up slowly to the exit. He pressed a button that activates the door and they opened. Jack drove off down the road ready to eat some ice cream with his intern. He hasn’t gone out for ice cream in a long time. It made him feel good that he was hanging out with someone other than Wuya.

Jack looked over at Tiny Sim who was looking out the window. He smiled and ruffled his hair. He was going to enjoy having Tiny Sim in his life. Even if he was just a kid. Being someone’s inspiration and hero makes his day brighter. “What do you want to do after we finish our ice cream?” Tiny Sim shrugged. “I don’t know. How about we just chill back at your place.” Jack nodded. “Okay. I’ll put a movie in for us. How’s that sound?”   
“Sounds good to me.”

“Do you really see me as your big brother?” Tiny Sim blushed a bit. “Yeah. I don’t have a brother, or any siblings and it makes me feel lonely. It’s just me and my mom at home. My dad divorced her a few months ago so I don’t have a dad anymore. I don’t even have any friends. I just feel so depressed sometimes. Drawing helps me feel better. I don’t get comfort from anyone.”

Jack looked at the boy with pity. He pulled up to the ice cream shop and parked his RV. He reached over and picked Tiny Sim up placing him on his lap. “If you ever need comfort or just someone to talk to, I’m here. Don’t hesitate to come to my place. I’ll take care of you.” Tiny Sim smiled and hugged him. “Thanks Jack.” Jack hugged him back. “No problem, little bro. Let’s go eat ice cream!”

“Yeah!” They both exited the RV and walked hand in hand inside the ice cream pallor.

 

 

 


End file.
